


let's have another round tonight

by thebitterbeast



Series: things you said [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Other, Take it as you will, alive and well and whole, could be seen as gen, could be seen as pre-ot3, i just really love the idea of the three being together, things you said meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's had alcohol before. This might be the first time he's been drunk.</p><p>Prompt: things you said when you were drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's have another round tonight

**Author's Note:**

> as prompted by an anon on tumblr - rey/finn/poe and things you said when you were drunk.

It’s not that Finn’s never consumed alcohol before. He has. Many times. It was one of the few things he participated in with the other Stormtroopers, even knowing that it was against the rules.

But – he’s never felt like this before. Like the world is bright and loud and he feels like he’s floating, or maybe he’s falling, or maybe he’s flying.

He’s pretty sure this is what being drunk feels like.

Next to him, Poe chuckles and agrees, and _oh_ , Finn’s talking out loud. Rey’s lost all sense of aloofness – she is curled up into Finn’s other side, her head on his shoulder, and she’s smiling, softly, out at nothing.

Finn thinks Rey might be drunk too, or else she would never let him hold her the way she is.

He likes it, he decides, tilting his head back to look up at the stars. He likes this, being drunk, sitting with the two people who have helped him realize that he’s **human** , he’s more than just a number, more than just a soldier – he’s not perfect, and it’s okay if he wants to run sometimes. He likes having Rey next to him, a comforting weight pressed into his body. He likes having Poe’s fingers twined with his, the pressure and warmth grounding him and keeping him from floating up, up and away, into the stars, never to be seen from again.

He likes – no, he _**loves**_ it. He’s pretty sure this is love.

“Is this what home feels like?” The question is a murmur, almost, and the silence that follows it is not as oppressive as it might have been otherwise.

Rey lifts her head, also waiting, because Rey’s had shelter, but never really had a home either. Poe, on Finn’s other side, releases a breath, shaky and almost melancholy, but his words, when he responds, are far from sad. He sounds like he has that look on his face, like he doesn’t know whether he wants to wrap Finn and Rey up in blankets and never let them out of his sight, or that he’s so damned proud of them for surviving this long, alone, and that he’s silently promising that they’ll never be alone again.

“Yeah, buddy, it is.”

Rey settles back into Finn’s side, satisfied. Poe also shifts to rest his body more comfortably next to Finn. And Finn?

Finn smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> i can also be found on [tumblr](things%20you%20said%20while%20we%20were%20driving)!


End file.
